Almost invisible
by MelanieB
Summary: There is a fifth house at Hogwarts that the other fours houses don't know about. This is the story of a muggleborn girl who is sorted into this house. Takes place after Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts. Not being finished.
1. Introduction

AN: Please, if you have taken the time to click on this story please review. Even if you couldn't even read all the way through let me know why. The reason I am writing on fanfiction right now is because I want to write a book and I want to be good at it. I know that right now my writing isn't good so I want to improve and the only way I can is if people review the story. If you didn't like it let me know why please. I'm not the type of writer to think 'hey someone hated my story so I am going to quit.' but it's hard to know exactly what people think if no one reviews. I had this story up already but I had to take it down to fix something and I noticed I had 74 hits but not one review. That's telling me that there is something wrong with it and I would like to know why. Please read bottom note as well. No flames please, I don't pay attention to them. 

What would you say if someone told you that there was a fifth house at Hogwarts? Maybe you're even thinking, we would know about this house. Well you can't know unless you have been sorted into this house. It is called Perlussa house.

There is a house at Hogwarts that only those who have been sorted into know about and of course the teachers. Special enchantments have been put over anyone sorted into this house so that as soon as they enter the Great Hall no one can see them from the other houses. They can see them between classes because no one has to know who they are. The sorting hat never mentions this particular house in its song but it does shout it out for only those who sit at the Perlussa house to hear. As soon as the sorting hat yells out the house everyone else in the Great Hall forgets that the student had even been called up.

Why can't these students be seen? It was a decision made only four years after the school opened. There was a new teacher who came that year who seemed to notice something about certain students. Something that other students noticed and these students were teased terribly for it. These students are students who are barely magical. They have magic in their blood but they can't do it properly. They are nearly squibs, but aren't since they can do magic. People look down on these people possibly even more than they do squibs. It is often hard for them to get jobs. Which is why Professor Perlussa talked to the founders and the decision was made to make a fifth house. A house to keep these students safe from shame from the other students. Although Salazar Slytherin didn't want these people in his school along with muggleborns but maybe you already know that story and why the founders broke up. (Except for the nearly squibs being mentioned of course)

This is a different story though. This is the story of a muggleborn girl sorted into Perlussa. If you have more questions about this house it would be best to read the story as most questions are answered along the way.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table feeling lonely, in a months time I would be starting at a new school all by myself. I had recently turned eleven years old and I was dreading going back to school. I would have to go back to everyone teasing me again. Everyone from my Elementary school was going to the same school I was going to. They knew there was something strange about me and would no doubt tell anyone who became my friend that I was strange. 

As I ate my breakfast I heard someone knock on the door. Sighing I guessed it was one of the kids pranking again I went to the door. Every morning the kids knocked at my door and then ran away. I could always hear them giggling in the bushes. I didn't know what could be so strange about me. I looked like most eleven year old girls I believed, I had short brown hair and brown eyes. I was the same height as most girls I knew my age and I wasn't overweight. I didn't think I was particularly pretty, but I wasn't abnormal looking. Maybe it was the strange things that I did. Once I had made a toy set on fire after someone had thrown it at me. I didn't know how I had done it since I hadn't even touched it.

I opened the door and this time oddly enough someone was there. A stern looking elderly woman was standing at the doorstep. She was wearing really strange robe type clothing. She smiled down at me and I wondered who exactly she could be.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked after I stared at her for a few minutes.

"Oh um sure." I said.

I stepped back and allowed her to come in, still staring. I wondered if this was the babysitter my parents had mentioned. They didn't really like me staying home alone while they were at work so they told me a baby-sitter would be coming this week. I didn't like this because I wanted to first of all meet the baby-sitter and secondly I didn't think that I needed a baby-sitter.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked her as I led her into the kitchen.

"No that is quite all right. Where are your parents? I think they should hear this as well." She answered.

"They are work." I answered. "Didn't they send you over?"

We sat down at the kitchen table and I watched as she pulled out several pieces of strange paper from her pocket. I didn't think I would like this baby-sitter at all. She looked like she was a former grade school teacher and I wondered if she would set me to work with the strange paper that she had.

"This will make it very difficult indeed." She said. "But I can return when they are around to discuss this. First of all, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall I am a professor from a school called-"

"I thought you looked like a teacher." I interrupted.

She sighed and gave me a stern look. "Please do not interrupt me. Now as I was saying I come from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been invited to study there if your parents agree to let you go."

"Er- did I hear you correctly?" I asked. "I thought you said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She gave me a small smile as if she was expecting me to be confused. I was sure my parents wouldn't let me go to a school that had a name like _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ they were very firm believers in good education. I doubted and so would they that this school would get me far in life. I could only imagine trying to apply for a job and having the interviewer laugh in my face when they found out which school I went to.

"Yes you heard me correctly me Ms. Henson. You are a witch. The school I come from will help you learn to control your powers and help you later in life to pursue a magical career. You will go for seven years if you have permission." She answered.

"Ah I see." I said finally understanding what was going on. "Who set you on to this? I don't mean to be rude but don't you think this is a bit childish for someone your age to play such a joke? Tell your grandson or daughter to quit bothering me."

"No this is not a joke Ms. Henson and I do not appreciate your rudeness." She answered angrily. "Now, tell me something Ms. Henson have you ever done something that you didn't quite understand how it happened when you were angry or scared?"

I stared at her a moment and thought back to the time when I had just started the first grade, when the students began their teasing. I was colouring a picture of what I had done over the summer with a red marker when a boy snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said. "I was using that."

"I need it only for a minute." He said.

"No! Give it back now!" I yelled.

The marker suddenly flew out of his hand and began drawing all over his face before landing back on my desk. I was just as shocked as he was but he started to cry. The others around me were scared of me and not too much longer I was called Freak of Nature. A lot of other strange things happened after that and I looked at the woman who was now smiling at me.

"And this school wants to take me in Mrs. McGonagall?" I asked. "Does it detect the magic? I always wondered why I did strange things."

"Your name has been written down since birth." She answered. "There is a quill that writes down magical students names in a book every year when they are born. I would like to know when your parents will be home so we can discuss this matter further. I will give you your acceptance letter and your list of school supplies to show to your parents. I will then answer any questions they may have when I come back."

"Well... daddy gets off of work around six and mum usually around seven. Mum works at a beauty parlor and daddy works at a construction site." I answered.

"And you are home alone all day?" She asked sternly.

"Well I am eleven now. But they are going to get a baby-sitter, I actually thought you were." I answered.

She nodded before handing me two pieces of the strange paper. I read through both of the papers still not entirely sure if I believed this. When I had been a little girl I use to pretend to be magical but I had always thought it wasn't real. None of the strange stuff that I had done in the past hadn't convinced me I had powers at all. Now this strange woman was telling me that I could go to a school and learn magic if my parents let me? It was almost every kids dream come true. Mrs. McGonagall told me she would be back at eight that night before disappearing into this air. I gasped and ran to where she had been sitting to feel the spot. She was definitely not there anymore.

Was I, Amy Henson really a witch?

Please review. And yes I understand that normally a school would not hide students because they are different but this is my story so please don't mention that when you review. Also this is not going to be a Mary-Sue type story like the whole Sparkly-poo house table. These students are not powerful at all and they never will be. They are also not special or smarter than Dumbledore, Harry or anything like that. They are just normal students who are not powerful. (I tried writing a story like this before and those were the type of responses I got and then for some reason my entire account was deleted. I think because I answered reviewers so I am attempting this again.)


	2. Hopefully leaving the past behind

I spent most of the day pacing around the house while I listened to loud music. I could not get the teachers words out of my head. To get my mind off of what she had told me I decided to go to the pool for the afternoon. The pool was only a couple blocks away and I hadn't gone yet that summer afraid that people from my class would be there. It was a very hot day and I decided to risk it. I ran upstairs to my room to change into my black one piece bathing suit and then I pulled a blue skirt over my bathing suit and grabbed my favourite towel with kittens on it.

I grabbed my flip flops when I got downstairs and then I hurried outside pulling them on as I went. I smiled at the little children who were running around on their yards and I envied them. They weren't just told that they had magical powers and they also wouldn't spend their school career being teased because of the powers. I started humming to a song stuck in my head by the Spice Girls as I continued down the street.

When I arrived at the pool, it was already full of little kids in the shallow end, but luckily the deep end didn't have many people in it. I found a place for my stuff then I kicked off my sandals and pulled my skirt before running and jumping into the pool. I swam a few laps in only the deep end before leaning against the wall of the pool. As I did, I saw two boys and a girl from my class and my heart dropped. The two boys weren't so bad but Susie Trewson was terrible.

"Look who it is." Susie said. "What are you doing here Amy?"

"Swimming because I am allowed." I answered.

I didn't even know why Susie was with the two boys, Joseph and Byron. As far as I knew they couldn't stand each other. The boys thought Susie's group of friends were too bossy and very silly while Susie's group called the boys jerks. I had a feeling that Susie had been badgering the boys before I had arrived. I had always gotten along with Joseph and Byron so I hoped they weren't going to tease me now. We weren't friends but the boys also didn't believe that I was a freak.

"You're in for an interesting school year, just so you know." Susie continued pretending not to have heard me. "Any friends you make will be gone once they find out exactly what you are."

"Have fun with that." I began without thinking. "Because I am not going to that school now. I finally convinced my parents to send me to a boarding school."

I wondered what I would say to her when I ended up at Morrison with the rest of my class in September. There was no way at all that my parents would agree to letting me go to some magic school. I decided that I had a month to go so I would have plenty of time to think of a good excuse. At the moment I was enjoying the disappointed look on Susie's face and the shocked expressions on the boys.

"You're really not coming?" Byron asked. "But why would you want to go to a boarding school?"

"Because she knows that no one here likes her." Susie answered.

"No, it's because I can't stand to look at your face any longer. I feel sorry for those who have to because it really is a terrible sight." I replied with a smile.

It wiped the smirk right off of Susie's face. It was a mean thing to say but it was true, she wasn't a pretty girl. She had pretty blond curly hair and nice blue eyes but her nose was too large and her chin stuck out too much. Joseph and Byron laugh at Susie while she gave me a murderous look. I however climbed out of the pool and waved good-bye still smiling.

I hurried over to my stuff and wrapped the towel around me before putting on my sandals and grabbing my skirt. I left the pool area feeling uneasy, I knew Susie would laugh in my face when I walked into the doors of Morrison. I heard running footsteps after me as I headed down my street, I expected it to be Susie so I walked quicker. Moments later Byron and Joseph appeared at my sides. I didn't say anything to them and wondered what they wanted.

"What school are you going to?" Byron asked.

"I don't know yet. My parents applied me to several of them and we are just waiting for the acceptance letters." I answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

I'd always had a bit of a crush on Byron. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Whenever he smiled, he could melt my heart. I'd heard that one the girls in my class held a co-ed party at the end of the school year and they had played Spin-the-bottle. I felt very jealous of the girl who had been able to kiss Byron. Joseph was quite handsome as well. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and dimples on his cheeks when he smiled. They were both tall boys at least a head taller than me.

"I wouldn't mind going to a boarding school." Joseph said. "I heard that some people have parties in their dorms."

"Sometimes they get caught." I pointed out.

"It would be worth it." Joseph said. "Anyway, that was cool what you said to Susie. She has had it coming to her for a while."

"True. And for the record, we don't think you are a freak." Byron added.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't say a word to my parents while we ate the dinner that I had prepared. The meal was spent with my parents talking about their days and complimenting me on the good dinner. I shifted uneasily as I waited for the right moment to tell my parents about the school for witches. I listened to my mother complain about the rude customers as I thought of a way to bring up the topic.

"Er- a teacher from a boarding school is coming at eight." I finally said.

"Tonight?" My father asked staring at me.

"I've never heard of a teacher coming straight from the school." My mother said as she pushed her plate away. "I would think they are too busy to do that."

"I don't understand why a teacher from a boarding school is coming at all. We didn't apply her for any schools did we?" My father asked looking confused.

"Perhaps it is one of those schools that it is hard to get into." My mother said excitedly. "Maybe it is for gifted students only."

I choked on my drink at that point when I laughed. If it was true that I was a witch than my mother was definitely right there. I did have a gift and it would be very hard to get into the school. My parents stared at me, probably wondering why I was laughing. My father slapped me on the back so I would stop choking. When I got a hold of myself, I gave my father the letter that had been in my lap during dinner.

"What is this rubbish?" My father asked as he read through the letter twice.

"I don't know." I said. "But she said she would be here at eight to explain everything."

My father handed my mother the letter who frowned as she read through it. She started to snicker as she read through the school supplies that I would need. My father also had an amused look on his face. I didn't find this funny at all but I understood why they thought it was funny. They obviously thought that either I, or someone else was pranking them.

"And this woman came to the house and everything?" My mother asked.

I nodded and explained everything that she had said to me. They both continued to smile at me and I could feel anger going through me because I did not find this funny. I believed it and I really did want to go to the school. Especially since I couldn't show up to Morrison anyway since I had told three people who would have told other people that I was going to a boarding school. My parents didn't say a word to me as they began clearing the table so it could be ready for Mrs. McGonagall. I put the dishes in the dishwasher for them, hoping to earn some brownie points.

At five to eight we sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Mrs. McGonagall. I avoided my parents eyes because they thought she wasn't coming. I could tell by looking at them that they thought I had made all of this up and they were only playing along. I wondered what they would say when she did show up. I prayed that they would think that I had set her up to come. When the door bell rang my father hurriedly got up to let her in.

When they came in Mrs. McGonagall wore the same stern expression on her face that she had earlier. She looked at my father disapprovingly and I could tell that she knew he thought all of this was a joke. My mother served her a cup of tea before we were all settled.

"I expect your daughter told you about my earlier visit." She asked.

"Yes." My mother said. "We don't remember applying to any boarding schools."

"You do not apply to Hogwarts. Your daughter's name has been down since birth. Hogwarts is school for young witches and wizards to learn to control their powers. She will go for seven years and by the time she is finished she will be able to pursue any magical career that she wishes." Mrs. McGonagall answered.

"For witches and wizards did you say?" My father asked.

"Yes, your daughter is what we call a muggle born. Your family has no magic in their blood but Amy here does. Now I can see that you are skeptical about what I am saying so before I continue, I would like to demonstrate."

I watched as Mrs. McGonagall pulled out a long wooden stick from her pocket. She pointed to an empty vase on the table with the stick and suddenly there were flowers in them. I looked at her shocked and even my parents looked as though they were starting to believe what she was telling them. Before anyone could say anything, she began explaining that Hogwarts had four houses where first year students were sorted into every year. Whichever house we were put in we had to stay in. I liked the names of the houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Slytherin sounded like the cool house, it reminded me of snakes.

She also started showing my parents different pamphlets about the school and what the grounds looked like. She even showed them what the school looked liked though she wouldn't let me see it.

"At the beginning of the year, the students take a train to Hogwarts at platforms nine and three quarters." She laughed at the shocked expressions on our faces when she told us the platform. "Amy has to run between platforms nine and ten at kings cross station and she'll be on the platform. I have brought along her train ticket as well."

"Mum, dad." I said finally saying something. "If this is true, I really would like to go to this school."

"But what kind of career can you get from going to a school to learn magic?" My father asked. "We only want what is best for you."

"Your daughter will be able to go into any magical career she wishes if she has the right grades." Mrs. McGonagall answered. "This is an opportunity that not many people can have."

"Say we send her, where exactly can we get these supplies for her? I mean I don't know of any shop that sells wands." My mother said and I knew that she was definitely considering.

"Oh I can take you, or show you the directions to get there." Mrs. McGonagall answered. "There is a place where all the wizarding children go to get all their supplies."

"We'd like to talk this over first." My father replied. "Where is it that I can contact you with our decision?"

I stopped listening, I knew my parents would send me to this school. It was a lot of weight off of my shoulders because I didn't have to think of any excuses for Susie and I also wouldn't be going to school with her. I could enjoy my summer and look forward to school. I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't pay attention to the adults talking and I didn't even notice when the woman did her disappearing act again. All I could think about was that I would be learning magic and I wouldn't have to see Susie again, hopefully. I imagined myself making new friends who had also probably been teased for their strange magical powers.

A/N: I wrote a story about a year ago that turned out really great. I think it is the first story that I am really pleased with because I finished it. If I am not pleased with how a story is going I don't finish it. Anyway I was reading through it and I noticed that I had added a girl named Amy Henson. (I must like the name Amy and the last name Henson because I've discovered I've used them a few times.) Four of the main characters were best friends and Amy had been brought up because another one of the characters had the last name Henson, so the four characters were wondering if she is related to the boy named Michael Henson, which she isn't. This makes it convenient because I never mention what house she is from and oddly enough she had sat with the main character on the first ride to Hogwarts but the main character forgets about her until seventh year when she sees Amy's name under the list of seventh years.

I've decided to have her be the same Amy in the story since it all works out. I wish I could put the other story up but it two binders full and I am not about to type all of that up. So a lot of the events that happen in this story happened in my other story as well. She doesn't talk to any of the four main characters I have in my other story but I like how I already have a long list of students written up, which makes it a lot easier on me. There is a tri-wizard tournament at Hogwarts in the second year but I'm not really going to focus on it too much because that is the only part of that other story that I don't like because I made a second year Slytherin end up in it.

Anyway, the reason I am telling you this is just to get rid of any confusion and questions, especially on the Tri-wizard Tournament part. Also the one girl in the other story is a Canadian Muggle born (and she didn't turn out to be a Mary-Sue. That is why I love that story so much, when started it I was afraid she would be one)and she came only because her school was full or something (I'll have to read the full story because I kind of forget.) and so they sent the muggleborns to a whole bunch of wizarding schools and three ended up at Hogwarts. I'm only mentioning this because she is the one that sits with Amy on the train and I would like to have that explained so that there are no questions but the two don't become friends or anything since the other girl forgets about Amy.

I think I am going to First, fifth, sixth and Seventh year. I don't want to do the Tri-Wizard Tournament thing but I would like to have Amy doing her O.W.Ls. Also since I am having Amy be the same character from a story that I wrote about a year ago that means that Dumbledore is alive in this story. This story takes place right after Harry's seventh year. (If he has a seventh year) that way all the war is gone and Harry can be mentioned as a legend who happens to still be alive.

I'm done now and I hope that this will be the last long author's notes but I just wanted to have an explanation first. I like how I already have a plan to go with for the other years which that means I will be updating more often. Don't worry though, this is about Amy and Perlussa house and doesn't have much to do with my other story. It just has the same characters that's all. Any questions you have I will be more than happy to answer.

Please review.


	3. Train ride and sorting

A/N: I started writing about Amy's trip to Diagon Alley but then when I read through it I discovered that I had made a very rushed story line. I have written so many first trips to Diagon Alley (probably over fifteen because I am always coming up with new ideas for a new Harry Potter fanfiction) that I get a little bored with it and I want to get on with the rest of the story. So this part here starts in the middle of the original chapter because I got rid of the Diagon Alley part. I have read so many stories with rushed story line and usually it irritates me so I decided to get rid of it completely except for a small summary. Oh and sorry about the sorting hat song in advanced. I have never been good with that stuff.

Enjoy.

I hugged my parents good bye wishing that they could go through the barrier with me but Mrs. McGonagall had said that the barrier was solid to any muggles. We had arrived early because I had hoped to get a compartment to myself instead of embarrassing myself by sitting in a group of people that may not have wanted me. I didn't want to leave my parents behind but I knew I had to. They hugged me again before I took my trolley cart and closed my eyes before running at the barrier between platform nine and ten. I felt afraid that I would crash and so I opened my eyes again.

I was suddenly standing on a platform in front of a train that said Hogwarts Express. I looked around at the parents who were saying goodbye to their children. There weren't many people there yet which I was very glad of. I just wanted to get on the train and get into a compartment to myself. I did hope that someone would sit with me but I just didn't like the idea of walking in on a group. I pulled my heavy trunk off of the train and hauled it over to train. It was very tiring and I couldn't even lift the trunk onto the train.

"Do you want some help?" Someone asked behind me.

I turned to see a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. I nodded and he came over and lifted my trunk up. I envied how he could be so strong to just lift a trunk full of school books and a cauldron up. I followed him onto the train where he led me to an empty compartment and put my trunk into the luggage rack.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He answered. "Hope to see you in Ravenclaw."

Feeling happy I sat down and looked out the window and saw many more people had arrived. I started to think about my trip to Diagon Alley. My parents had written to Mrs. McGonagall using an _owl_ to let her know that they had decided I would be going to Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it when they had used an owl. I didn't even know where it had come from. Then she had sent a letter back explaining all the details on how to get into Diagon Alley. I closed my eyes as I pictured the archway that had opened in the back of the pub called Leaky Cauldron after an assistant named Torber had tapped his wand against some bricks.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked.

I opened my eyes to see a girl with dark brown eyes and brown hair staring at me. I nodded noticing that there was something strange about the girl. She pulled in a black trunk with her and I stood up to help her put the trunk in the luggage rack along with mine. She thanked me before sitting down opposite of me and she looked out the window. She seemed a little shy and nervous to me. I didn't say a word to her I just began thinking about Diagon Alley again

We had gone to a large white building called Gringotts. It was the wizarding bank and my father had to exchange a large amount of money for me. The bank was run by goblins and I had a feeling that my parents had wished that they hadn't decided for me to go to Hogwarts after all. I had felt a little nervous about the goblins myself and was very happy to leave the bank. We had gone to a book store called Flourish and Blotts first before picking up my cauldron, potion's ingredients and wand. The last place we had visited was a robe shop.

"Hello." Someone said interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see a pair of identical twin girls. They didn't bother asking if they could sit with us, they just motioned for a boy to come in. He looked about sixteen or seventeen and he was pulling behind him two pink trunks. Without saying a word he lifted both trunks into the luggage rack before leaving. I started at the two girls. They were both very pretty. They had long auburn hair and green eyes. One of them sat with me while the other sat beside the girl who was still looking out the window.

"First years?" One of the twins asked.

"I am." I answered. "My name is Amy Henson."

"I'm Sheila Andrews." The girl beside me said before pointing to her twin. "And that is Shelly."

"Pleased to meet you." I answered. "Are you guys muggleborn too?"

Shelly shook her head. "No, we're half blood. Our mum is muggleborn but our father is half-blood. His parents were both muggleborn."

"I am." The other girl said very softly that I hadn't been sure she'd said anything in the first place.

She didn't say another word though, she didn't even tell us her name. The train started to move and I found myself telling the twins about my school life. How the kids had always teased me and called me freak of nature. They nodded sympathetically and told me that they had problems at school too. They had only had to stay at school until third grade until their mother pulled them out of school and decided to teach them herself until they could go to Hogwarts.

"Muggles just don't understand us that is all." Sheila concluded.

Shelly looked at the girl who had watched me while I told my story about being teased. "What about you? Were you teased at school too?"

She nodded. "Not about the strange things I did though. I never did strange things at school . . . only at home. They just didn't like me and I moved around so much so most kids made fun of me for being the new girl."

We all stared at her and I saw her blush. I knew right away that she was from another country and I wondered if they was why she was so shy. I could tell from her accent that she wasn't from Britain. I suddenly realized that I was being rude by staring at her so I adverted my eyes and looked out the window. The twins had no problem about being rude though and started questioning her about where she was from. It turned out that she was from Canada and her school was overcrowded or something so muggleborns were sent to other schools.

"So- er what is your name?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ashley." She answered.

She seemed to be a little more comfortable around us now and she began telling us about her family life and school life. Her father died when she was only six but she wouldn't tell us more about that. I started to relax around the three other girls and we all started to have a good time. The twins had brought a pack of cards that exploded. Ashley and I exchanged looks before timidly taking the cards they gave us and listened to them explain how to play exploding snap.

Around mid afternoon a witch came with a trolley cart that had different assorted food on it. The twins started to buy some food and I pulled out some pocket change that had been left over from the trip to Diagon Alley and bought something she called Cauldron cakes, Every Flavour Beans and packets of chocolate frogs. I noticed Ashley didn't have any money so I gave her some of the chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake.

"There are cards of famous witches and wizards in the chocolate frogs." Shelly informed me.

"And I'm not sure if you want those beans." Sheila added. "They mean every flavour. I don't like them at all. You can end up with one that tastes like a muddy old boot."

"How do you know what a muddy old boot tastes like?" Shelly asked her twin.

"Oh well." I said shrugging.

I pulled out one of the jelly beans, it was green and I popped it into my mouth as Sheila hid a grin. It tasted like mint so I didn't see what she was talking about. I offered Ashley some who pulled out a brown one and popped it into her mouth before making a face.

"Ew, it's all bitter tasting." She said.

I continued eating them with her. We ended up with ones that tasted like spinach, oatmeal, cotton candy, pepper, crayon and other strange flavours. After all the food I noticed that my stomach started to hurt and I hoped that we would arrive soon. I had forgotten that I sometimes had motion sickness so I gave Ashley the rest of the treats before staring out the window where it was getting dark outside.

Finally a voice said over intercoms I imagined: "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts any moment. Please get into your school uniforms and first years may leave their items in the train."

We all opened our trunks to pull out our robes which were black with the Hogwarts crest on it and quickly changed. My stomach was starting to feel better now and I felt relieved when the train finally started to slow down. Once the train stopped we quickly left the compartment along with other students who were leaving theirs quickly. Outside it was cool and windy out. I decided to stick with the three other girls as we heard someone shouting:

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years!"

We walked over to a giant man who was shouting this. I nearly stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He was covered in shaggy brown hair and seemed to be twice the size of a regular man. I wanted to turn back and go home but I bravely followed the three others over to him as other first years joined us. I looked around at the other faces and other people seemed to be as nervous as I felt. One girl I noticed seemed to be on the verge of tears once she had spotted the giant.

"All of you here? Good. Follow me."

We followed him along a slippery path and I looked around at my surroundings feeling my excitement starting to grow again. I heard a loud exclamation of excitement and I looked up to see that we had reached a lake. It wasn't the lake that the others had gotten excited about. It was the large castle perched on a mountain top across from the lake. All the windows seemed to be lit and I felt the apprehensive feeling again as the giant yelled for us to get into a boat, four per boat.

I joined the girls that had been in my compartment. I ended up beside Ashley who was staring up at a castle with an excited look on her face. Once everyone was in a boat they started moving across the lake and I put my hand into the cool water and watched as the water made waves around it as we sped across the lake. Once we were across I pulled my hand out of the water and quickly rubbed in on my robes, it felt very cold now.

The giant man led us through a dark passageway and onto the smooth lawn and over to a flight of stone steps. I saw a small girl trip of the steps as we went up and I hid my grin away. I instead looked behind me and stared around at the pitch darkness until I felt someone prod my shoulder and I noticed that the oak doors had opened and the students were going inside. We entered a large room that could probably fit two of my houses in it. I had never been inside a castle before so I couldn't help the excitement that was building. This was so much better than being at Morrison where Susie would try and ruin my life.

We walked past a door that was full of chatter and that was when I realized it was Mrs. McGonagall leading us. I wondered if she would remember who I was and I sped up losing the girls that I had been with so that I could be right behind Mrs. McGonagall. She led us into a small chamber before facing us. She gave me a small smile before putting on her usual stern expression.

"Hello First Years, I am Professor McGonagall. You all will be going into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony in a moment. For now I'll explain some things. First of all there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Which ever house you are sorted into will be your home for the next seven years. Your triumphs will earn you points for your house and rule breaking will cause you to lose points. Now smarten yourselves up and the sorting ceremony will be start in a moment."

She left through a doorway and automatically people began talking. I looked around for the twins or Ashley but I couldn't find them. I wondered how exactly we would be sorted into our houses and I really did hope that I would be in Slytherin because it sounded so neat. I wished I knew more about the houses and it hadn't occurred to me to ask the twins about the houses. They surely had to know something about the other houses since their parents were magical.

Professor McGonagall returned moments later to lead us into the Great Hall. I fell into step behind a red headed boy and we entered the Great Hall. My legs began shaking as I saw all the eyes on us as we entered the Great Hall. There were five tables in it. Four of them held students and one held the teachers. I could feel the sick feeling that I had had in the train come back and I quickly stared at the floor. We were led to stand in front of a hat on the stool and every eye in the Great Hall appeared now to be staring at the hat instead of us. A rip in the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing:

_Once upon a time over a thousand years ago_

_four of the greatest witches wizards built this place_

_to teach young souls there ways and knowledge_

_now there was a problem each of these founders_

_had different qualities for the students they would teach_

_Godric Gryffindor only wanted the bravest and bold_

_Rowena Ravenclaw only wanted the clever_

_Salazar Slytherin would only take purebloods_

_Helga Hufflepuff wanted the rest._

_So what to do? What to do?_

_Godric Gryffindor found the solution_

_That's where I come in young folks_

_Try me on and we will soon see where you belong._

Everyone in the Great Hall began to clap before Professor McGonagall went up with a scroll and unrolled it.

"When I call your name you will come and put the hat on your head. When it calls out your house you will sit at the appropriate table." She said.

A murmur when through the first years but they went quiet when she flashed us a stern look again.

"Andrews Sheila!" She called.

Sheila rushed up from the middle of the line and placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out.

"Andrews Shelly."

"Gryffindor!"

"Brecton Edward!"

"Slytherin!"

"Clinton Mary-Anne!"

"Gryffindor!

"Dunnell Ashley!"

I watched as Ashley hurried up and placed the hat on her head. It sorted her into Hufflepuff and I patiently waited as McGonagall got down to H's. I watched as students were sorted into each of the houses and each house table clapped loudly for them.

"Henson Amy!" She called.

I quickly hurried up from the line and sat down on the stool before placing the hat on my head. A voice started to whisper in my ear.

"Ah, brilliant mind . . . I wish I could sort you into Ravenclaw but I have orders about your type."

"My type? What muggleborn?" I wondered.

"They'll explain it to you. PERLUSSA!"

Perlussa? I wondered. I pulled off the hat and I suddenly noticed that there weren't four tables for the students but five. A new table had emerged and the students were clapping at it for me. It appeared to be at the end of the Great Hall beside the Slytherin table. None of the Slytherins seemed to notice the table though. In fact when I climbed off the stool and headed for the table none of the students at the original four tables seemed to notice me at all. I felt like I was invisible because when I looked around at the first years they didn't seem to notice me either.

I headed over to the new table and sat down beside a girl who looked just as confused as me. There didn't seem to be many people at this table as there were at the other tables. The other tables looked very full while Perlussa table had a lot of gaps at it. There were three other first years at my table and none of them looked too happy. I had a bad feeling about this table. I looked over at the first years as a girl named Ellen Perenge was made a Hufflepuff. I didn't feel nearly as excited anymore. The sorting soon ended with a boy named Don Zent being sorted into Slytherin.

"Why do I get the feeling that no one else can see us?" I asked the girl beside me.

"I feel the same way." She said.

There were eight first years now at Perlussa table. A boy was staring over at the Slytherin table with a longing expression on his face. When he noticed that I was staring he glared at me and I looked away. The Headmaster that I believed was named Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement but I didn't listen. I stared down at the golden plate in front of me feeling out of place. Why did I get the feeling that the table I was sitting at was for outcasts? Was I always doomed to be an outcast?


	4. Questions and Answers

"Time to wake up!" Someone shouted interrupting me from my dream.

I rolled over and parted the white curtain of my four poster bed and peered out as the other two girls in my dormitory did the same. A girl was standing in the door about fifteen years old. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock to see that it said seven a.m. I wondered why we were being awoken so early, the prefects who had led us to Perlussa house the night before had told us that we didn't have classes until the next day.

"You are to wait in the Common Room for Mrs. Couder to come and talk to you." The girl said. "She will explain everything."

The girl quickly left the dorms and I climbed out of bed. I took a look around the dorm. It was decorated in white and purple. The curtains of our beds were white while the bed spread was purple. There were only three beds in the dormitory. The two other girls climbed out of their beds as well, ignoring them I started going through my trunk to pull on my uniform before heading into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. While I was combing my hair, a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes stepped up next to me and began brushing her teeth.

"Do you have the feeling we are some sort of outcasts?" I asked her. "The hat said it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but it couldn't because of my type."

"It told me it wanted to put me in Hufflepuff." She answered spitting out her toothpaste. "It said I was very hard working and loyal but I had to be put in Perlussa."

"I'm Amy Henson by the way." I told her.

"Leah Banks." She said washing her hands.

"Banks?" I asked. "But I don't remember seeing you be sorted . . . "

She didn't say a word, she just started brushing her hair while the other girl walked in scowling. She had long pale blond hair. She refused to meet our eyes. She instead went into a shower cubicle and moments later turned the water on. Leah and I left the bathroom together and headed out of our dorm and down the steps. I knew we were in some sort of tower somewhere in the castle because I had looked out the window the night before and both our dormitory and Common Room were circular.

The Common Room was full of purple and white assorted chairs and couches. There were also white banners around the room that said Perlussa in purple lettering on them. We saw that the five first year boys were sitting on a couch near the fireplace so we headed over to them each taking a white chair. I glanced at each boy. Most had confused looks on their faces. One of the boys, the one that I had seen looking at Slytherin table the night before was scowling at the floor with his arms folded. I wanted to ask them if they knew anything about Perlussa house but I had a feeling they were just as clueless as I was so I didn't say a word.

The other girl joined us about fifteen minutes later. We spent the time while waiting for Mrs. Couder watching the older students walk by. They seemed to be really happy and I wondered if maybe we were special. If the house was for outcasts surely the older students would be depressed but they weren't. Two boys waved at us as they walked by grinning.

As the two boys left the room through a sliding statue, a woman walked in. She greeted the two boys before walking over to us. She was a short plump woman with greying hair but she looked very friendly. She reminded me of a daycare teacher. She walked over smiling at us.

"Hello, first years." She said.

She took out her wand and made a swishing movement. A chair appeared moments later and she sat down on it still wearing her friendly smile. None of us answered back but she seemed to be expecting our reaction because she continued as if we had greeted her.

"Welcome to Perlussa house. I am your head of house so any questions you may have or concerns will go directly to me. Now I would like to explain while you are here first before any of you ask any questions. So please keep your questions to yourself until I tell you that you can speak. I know that you are wondering why you were sorted into this house and also wondering what Perlussa house is. This house was founded about four years after Hogwarts was built and is named after the founder just like the other four houses are.

"Malicia Perlussa came to this school to teach History of Magic but while she was here she noticed that in each year there were students who couldn't do the magic of other classes, these classes being Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. A lot of these students had to repeat years several times because they had a lot of difficulty doing magic. So Malicia looked into this and discovered that these students were almost squibs. They had the magical blood in them but it wasn't strong at all. She also noticed that the students who could do the magic really well looked down on the students who weren't powerful. Even the students who could accept muggleborns and squibs seemed to look down on them. These students were teased terribly and a lot of them wanted to drop out of school because they felt useless. So Malicia talked to the four founders and that is when they decided that a fifth house would be formed.

"This house would protect the nearly squibs from scorn and allow them to be able to do magic for when they are out in the real world. Powerful enchantments were set in the Great Hall so that no one else except people in Perlussa house the teachers or the rightful people could see them."

I sat thinking through everything she had just said. How could I not be powerful? I had set a toy on fire without even touching it. I had once made a boy who was falling from a tree slow down before he hit the ground so he wouldn't be hurt. I was also confused, how could people not notice another table full of students in the Great Hall?

"Is it only the Great Hall that they can't see us in?" Leah asked.

"Yes. They can see you in the corridors or outside because they do not have to know who you are." Mrs. Couder answered.

"But what about my brother?" The scowling boy asked. "He's going to wonder what happened to me."

"Yes your brother is one of the rightful people. Anyone who knows you well enough, not meaning the people you just met on the train, can see you. As soon as you were sorted they heard a voice in their head saying that they weren't to say anything to anyone but were to meet with the Headmaster this morning to get details." She answered.

"So what is stopping my brothers friends from telling people? They have known me since I was six, they are in their seventh year now you know. They'll think this is funny . . . my family is one of the most known pure blooded families around!" The boy exclaimed.

He noticed that I had been watching him and he glared again just as he had the night before. I couldn't help it, there was something about the boy that interested me. I wanted to get to know him, perhaps be his friend. He didn't seem to have the same feelings toward me though. I thought that he was sort of cute. He almost looked like Byron because he had black hair and brown eyes but his nose was smaller than Byron's and he had really large ears.

"They can't tell anyone. That is part of the enchantment. I'm not sure if any of you know what the Fidelius Charm is but it's the same except there isn't a secret keeperbut it's very powerful. Only one known person has ever been able to cast it and that was Malicia Perlussa. No one knows of course except the right people what she used it for. Now, is there anymore questions?"

"Can we tell people?" I asked.

"Only the right people such as your parents for example, family friends or relatives. They cannot speak of it to anyone either." She said. "Now, I am going to show you around the school. You will be taking History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and all the houses take Astronomy together Wednesday nights. As for Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts you will be taking those classes with highly skilled teachers which you will meet when we visit the classrooms. For Herbology and Potions you will take those with the regular teachers who teach them, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape once a week."

"Aren't people going to notice we exist if we take classes with the other houses?" The boy asked bitterly.

"They will notice you yes but they will just think you are in another house. No one pays much attention to whom else is in their class for History of Magic. You will understand that when you have your first class. Now come along."

I stayed beside Leah unsure if we were friends but as she had been the only friendly person so far I decided to stick with her. The scowling boy walked on his own while the other four boys divided into groups of two. The other girl walked beside me but she didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor. We followed Mrs. Couder out of the Common Room, down a short corridor than down some winding stairs. Mrs. Couder was pointing to different portraits and explaining what they were but I didn't pay any attention.

I felt like I couldn't belong any where in life. In the muggle world I had been an outcast, I had no friends at all. Now in the wizarding world I had to be hid away from the rest of the students because they would look down on me. I wondered how the older students in Perlussa house could be so happy, having to be hid away from people should have made them insecure and depressed. I was certainly feeling that way and I guessed that the others around me felt the same way. This is stupid. I decided. They should not hide us away because we weren't powerful. I'd rather have the students tease me. I was use to it.

"This will be your Charms classroom." Mrs. Couder said interrupting my thoughts.

We entered a classroom that only had two boys in it. A tall and very skinny old man was showing them how to make things appear out of this air. He then asked them to try and it neither of them could. The old man smiled and came over to us while they practised.

"This is quite a large group." He said. "I don't think I've ever taught more than seven."

"Their year was quite large." Mrs. Couder said. "A lot of the magical schools are filled right up this year. Anyway, first years this is Professor Organ. He will be your Charms teacher for the next seven years. He is teaching seventh year right now. There use to be three seventh years but the young lady didn't return for sixth year."

"Will we actually be able to conjure things like that since we aren't powerful?" The scowling boy asked.

"Yes you will. It will be a lot of hard work but you should be able to." He answered.

"So then why can't we just be with the regular students?" I asked.

"Because I teach differently than the other Charms teacher does. The other first years should be able to start doing magic by October or November. You, however won't be doing anything until after Christmas Break. It will be like this in Defense and Transfiguration too. None of you will be doing any magic until after the break. I will explain more when I see you in class tomorrow."

No magic until after Christmas? I felt even more worthless after he told us this. Mrs. Couder took us to two more classrooms that held a small amount of students as well. The fourth years were only a group of four in Transfiguration, a short young woman named Professor Agin taught this class and three fifth years were in Defense Against the Dark Arts. A woman taught this class and she seemed quite stern. We were then shown where the rest of our classes before she took us back to the Common Room.

"You have the rest of the day to get to know each other." She told us before leaving. "Feel free to explore some more."

As soon as she was gone, the boys started out a long list of complaints about Perlussa house, Hogwarts and Mrs. Couder. Leah and I sat down beside each other on the floor near the five boys who were complaining and didn't speak. The other girl sat down near the boys as well and looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"What is your name?" I asked her deciding to be friendly.

"Don't talk to me, you filthy mudblood. Just because I am whatever I am doesn't mean I associate with mudbloods." She snapped. "And it's Kelly Gretchen."

I had no idea what a mudblood was but I had a feeling it wasn't good. The boys went very quiet and Leah was instantly at her feet and yelling at her. Kelly just shrugged, got up and went up to the girls dormitories smirking. Leah shaking from anger sat back down beside me.

"What's a mudblood?" I asked.

"It's a name that witches and wizard who think that people like you don't belong in this world came up with. They think that muggleborns are untrustworthy and should have no right to study magic just because they came from muggles. There was actually just a war that finished up a few months ago over it. My mother is muggleborn so that's why I got so angry." Leah answered.

"Do a lot of witches and wizards think that way?" I asked and wondered at the same time how she knew I was muggleborn.

"Yes, unfortunately and anyone who doesn't are called blood traitors." She glared at the scowling boy when she said this. "People like him are bad like that though."

"Actually my family is, I've never agreed with them." He said coolily. "So keep your mouth shut about things you don't know."

"I heard that _all_ the Nott's are like that." Leah said.

"I'm not." The boy insisted. "My family has always known that I was different and now this will definitely confirm their suspicions."

He got up and stormed toward the boys dormitories. I felt bad, knowing that I had caused all of this. The remaining six of us decided to go outside for the day. We walked through the corridors quickly and were stopped by a ghost that started to throw things at us and cackling.

"That's Peeves! A Poltergiest." One of the boys said as we sprinted through the corridors to get away from him. We took many turns and I was afraid we wouldn't be able to find our way back but then we sprinted into the large Entrance Hall after we ran down some steps. I didn't see Peeves any where but we hurried outside anyway, just in case. I wasn't sure if ghosts could go outside but I was hoping Peeves had found his next victim by then. We walked toward the lake to sit under a tree and watched a group of students be taught by the giant man.

I soon learned that the boy's names were Craig Abian. He was a short and skinny boy with red hair and glasses. I couldn't remember him being sorted but I imagined it had been because of the enchantments in the Great Hall because I hadn't seen Leah or Kelly be sorted either. Stuart Tarbon was a tall black boy who laughed a lot. I instantly liked him because he gave off a warm aura. Danny Howard was also short, a little chunky with long blond hair that went past his ears and green eyes. Damian Zeldon dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was a little bit taller than me and I thought he was rather cute. I also learned that the other boys name was Justin Nott.

We spent the morning outside until lunch and then we all decided to explore the castle, Justin joining us this time. He didn't speak at all though. He seemed really nervous and angry. He caught me looking at him a few more times and when it was time for dinner he sat beside me and whispered for me to stop staring at him or else he would learn a good hex and use it on me. Although I still felt down about being in Perlussa house, I started to feel better when I realized that I had made a new friend. I couldn't wait to get to know Leah more.

A/N: I'm not sure if I answered a lot of questions people may have so I decided to have a little fun with this. If there are any questions you have still you can ask me and I'll have one of the students ask Mrs. Couder or another teacher and they'll answer. The next chapter is pretty much written but I'll add it in or use the questions for the chapter after that. Also Justin Nott is Theodore Nott's cousin not brother. By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed or has too much dialogue.


End file.
